Talk:Old Dragonslayer/@comment-4509522-20140526222104
Heide's tower of flame is speculated to be the kingdom that Gwynevere and the God of Fire made after they left Anor Londo. If this is the case, there are several theories to go around about who the Dragonslayer is. Bear in mind: These are all theories. I'm not saying that any of these are true, but they are just what I've gathered through my own playthroughs. 1) The Old Dragonslayer is in fact Ornstein: This is the theory that we see most, and there is strong evidence for it, but it depends on who was defeated first during his battle against the Chosen Undead. If he were the last one killed, then him being the Old Dragonslayer is highly unlikely, as the Chosen Undead now has his soul and could do with it as he/she pleases. However, I have a strong feeling that if Smough ''were defeated last, then Ornstein could likely have been Undead after the former had smashed him into the ground. Undead retain a base instinct after death relating to them, and for the sake of this theory working, let's say the Chosen Undead caused Anor Londo to darken. The Undead Ornstein's base instinct was to follow the order that Gwyndolin had given him: Protect Gwynevere. This leads him to wander throughout the land for years on end, carrying his lugged spear and his beloved Leo Ring, whose image begins to fade over time, but never losing it's power. With each passing year feeling more like a minute to him; time has no real meaning in Lordran, he finally finds Heide's Tower of Flame... abandoned. He then loses all hope, and becomes Hollow. As for the dark powers, Nashandra could have had something to do with it, but I'm not entirely sure. 2) '''The Old Dragonslayer is the Chosen Undead': This theory is only true if the individual player wants to think it is, as is any theory. I personally think it's a fun little continuity theory, but it also doesn't have a good base to it. Mostly, it's used by people who have used Ornstein's armor and his spear (like me) in their playthrough of DS1, who chose the Dark Lord Ending. What happens here is up to each player, but in my eyes, something causes the Dark lord's downfall, perhaps another Undead managed to defeat him and relight the flames. He drifts into insanity and his power dwindles, and he finds himself in Drangleic to try and power himself back up. However, he finds no peace here, as the Cursed Undead arrives and kills him. It would fit with the whole "There are no happy endings in Lordran" theme, but again, it doesn't have a good base to it. 3) The Old Dragonslayer is just another Dragonslayer/Imposter: This is my least favorite theory, primarily because it insults Ornstein's character and doesn't fit with the feats he performed in Dark Souls. In short, some say the Old Dragonslayer is just another Dragonslayer like Ornstein. I don't believe this because in Dark Souls, Ornstein was never referred to as "a dragonslayer", no, he was referred to as "THE dragonslayer". He was a knight who could slay dragons like crazy, more than any other knight in Gwyn's army. The armor is special, the spear is special, and the power is special. I don't think this is another Dragonslayer, but it could, however, be an imposter. An admirer of Ornstein who wanted to be just like him and so he took/made his own replication of the armor (explaining the grey tint), and perhaps found his spear and leo ring somewhere. I think this theory is more likely than him being a Dragonslayer. Thoughts?